Warm and Hard
by Dukes126plus
Summary: Seems like it’s important to understand the details of all the rules that Luke sets forth, just so he can know the very moment that he breaks them. Like right now, when he’s standing up to get another go at his cousin. From Mason Dixon's Girls.


This one's from _Mason Dixon's Girls_, another pilot for a series that never happened. Probably for the best that it didn't.

I am _not_ responsible for putting a giant, burning truck of marijuana in the middle fo Hazzard County. Canon gets the blame for that one.

* * *

Damn he feels good. Even when the girls have to leave and some kind of ingrained habit dictates that he should pout, he's in too good a mood. A little chilly maybe, without that crazy-haired Tink to suck up to.

"We'll meet you back home," Jesse shouts from far away. Everything is distant, the girls, the farm, even the General.

Except Luke, who's right here. Warm, always warm, Bo wants to soak him in. Arms around him, legs (funny, they were standing and now he's in the dirt), lips, trying to eat the warmth that's Luke.

Gets shoved off and treated to rolling blue eyes. Distant, Luke should never be so far away as he is now, rolling away and getting to his feet.

"See if you still feel that way after you come down, Bo." Down, well, he can't get any lower than staring at blades of grass like he is right now.

"Down from where? And what if I do?" he asks, just to get clarity. Seems like it's important to understand the details of all the rules that Luke sets forth, just so he can know the very moment that he breaks them. Like right now, when he's standing up to get another go at his cousin.

"You're high, Bo. Bo!" Funny, for someone who's high he's managed to keep both feet on the ground and sneak right up on Luke, just about got himself wrapped around all that warmth again. Standing or laying, Bo doesn't really care, it's more about how much of himself he can keep in contact with Luke. "And if you still feel that way later, I might just take you off to the Doc."

High, Luke was high in that parasailing thing. Up in the sky like a vulture maybe, just floating above it all. Prettiest thing Bo ever saw. How come Luke's not high now?

"Why ain't you high?" And why is Luke keeping his heat (or maybe it's that Luke's hard, yeah, could be that's what he likes about him) to himself when he could be sharing? "Why ain't you nice?" That gets him laughed at; Luke probably has no idea just how pretty his smile is. "Lopsided," Bo points out.

"I ain't high – Bo! Sit down," and he's getting shoved onto the hood of the General, which is hard, but not warm. Must be Luke's heat that makes the difference. "I ain't high because I didn't insist on getting close to that truckload of burning pot." Well that's a shame.

"Still burning, ain't it?" He's not sure how long it's been since it got blown up, but it was big enough, it ought to still be going. "Come here." He grabs hold of Luke's hand.

"No kissing," he gets warned, but Luke sits down next to him.

"Scout's honor," he promises.

"It's enough I covered for you with Jesse, Bo. We ain't going near that truck again."

That's a shame. Luke needs to be shown the merits of the truck. Maybe in a minute, when Bo's eyelids are a little less heavy. For now he wraps himself around Luke as best he can while they're still sitting. Lays his head on his cousin's shoulder, which could maybe stand to be softer. "I ain't kissing you," he points out, in case Luke is of a mind to relax.

Bo feels the rise and fall of Luke's sigh as if it were his own. Maybe it is, maybe Luke is his source of oxygen. In which case he needs to keep Luke breathing. "Why don't you crawl up in the car and take a nap, cuz," Luke suggests. He's still hard and warm, and there are no hands pushing Bo away. "I can't take you home for awhile anyways."

"You coming with me?"

Luke's laughing again. Lopsided, and Bo wants to see it. He peels his eyes open, and cocks his head, but all he gets is a close-up view of that scar on Luke's chin. "No, I ain't coming with you." Bo's barely listening, but he's watching that scar stretch wide then narrow back down to slits.

"I'll stay here, then," Bo answers, closing his eyes again. Somewhere on the other side of a yawn or two it's gotten too quiet. "Luke?" Still warm and hard, he knows his cousin's there. Everyone should have a Luke like this to snuggle up to.

"Mmm?" It's a hum, better than a word. Feels as good as the rest of him.

"You really gonna take me to the doc if I feel this way later?" Another lopsided laugh, but Bo doesn't have to open his eyes to see it. It's right there in front of his closed eyes, red and round, except where it's flat. "'Cause I'm gonna feel this way later. I always feel this way."

Loud lopsided laugh that moves too much. Bo tightens his hold about his warm, hard Luke. "I know that, Bo."

No, that's wrong. Luke doesn't know everything, he just thinks he does. Even high, Bo can work that much out.

"I always feel this way," he repeats. "About you."

His Luke comes out with another big sigh, and that's good. More oxygen for them both, ought to clear both their heads so he can show Luke what he means, instead of telling. Luke has always been able to take the telling and twist it into something other than what it's supposed to be.

"Go to sleep, Bo." He gets pulled and twisted down and around to lean against the windshield. He settles one last time against the warmth and hardness of his Luke, and does what he's told.


End file.
